


Frost

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Niall, Camping, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Top Liam, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:36:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam takes his son, Niall, camping at the boy's request. They wake up freezing and share the same sleeping bag. Niall tells his dad how to regain body heat and Liam just happens to pop a hard on. He ends up fucking his son right there after very little coercion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

There are only so many times you can deny your child’s wishes, especially when they’re very simple and especially when icy blue eyes the size of quarters are looking up at you like you control the world. Cause as a dad he sort of did, Niall’s world anyway.

So that’s why Liam was taking them up to the local campground a few hours away because he was bombarded with a pink cheeked and out of breath son bursting into the house, “Dad! Can we PLEASE go camping this weekend?! I learned so much in school today!”

Liam jumped a little but watched as his fourteen year old son-Liam had him when he was twenty-babbled on with specks of delight in his eyes and his accent garbled between syllables. The reason Liam (the Brit) and his flesh and blood son sounded different was because Liam went to university in Ireland with a scholarship, met a girl and knocked her up, she ran off when Niall was just an infant and also after she caught Liam with HER tutor at the time; the very handsome Harry.

Then it was a teary confession that he leaned more towards men than he did women and then a sort of muted goodbye, she wanted to party and have a life that having a child would hinder and Liam being the good person he was decided to raise Niall on his own. He raised his son in a small town called Mullingar where he worked for an engineering firm and he never regretted his decision to keep his son or stay on the smaller island. Back to the story.

Niall still going on, “This guy came in today dad! He was so cool! He showed us how to build a fire and pitch a tent if you didn’t have one already and how to sharpen sticks to hunt and fish and-“

“Whoa buddy, calm down love. You’re gonna pass out.” Liam chuckled out because when Niall got excited he got really excited and more than once did he have to break out an inhaler for the little Irish boy to use.

“Okay, whew” Niall braced one hand on the kitchen table where Liam was sitting going through bills, “so this guy right, nature survivalist or sommat came in today and gave us the basics on how to survive if we ever get stranded somewhere. He showed us all this cool stuff and he even said I was a quick learner.”

“That you are love; I don’t know where you get your smarts because you sure don’t get them from me.” His rather wooly eyebrows rose on his face and he made a disbelieving face because Niall would say some things out loud and Liam had no idea what he was talking about. He still can’t live down the “thought Japan was one of those countries that were always warm” comment.

“You’re smart where it counts dad, but can we?” Lip between his brace clad teeth.

“Can we what?” Liam looked up through his glasses with his dress shirt unbuttoned at the top and tie undone while Niall stood in his black uniform pants and shirt much like his dad.

“Go camping! PLEASE! We have all the stuff right? I want to show you how I can build a fire.”

Liam let the idea mull around his head and figured why not? It was the weekend and he had no other plans (Zayn cancelling on him again gave him a severe case of blue balls) and maybe some fresh air and spending one on one time with his son would be nice.

So standing up and only being a few inches taller than Niall he pulled him into a hug and kissed his dyed locks that tickled under his furry chin, “Sure Ni, let’s start packing.”

“YES!” Niall did the ‘winning’ fist pull and took off up the stairs with Liam shouting at him to pack some warmer clothes since it was that in between stage of autumn and winter where the days were okay but the nights could be brutal.

XXXX

The fire reflecting in his eyes and the hesitant silent request for praise was evident on Niall’s face when he looked at his father. He had successfully made a fire using only kindling, bits of twigs and sticks and even did the whole rubbing two together but that was taking way too long and then Niall snapped his fingers and informed him that any good survivalist has a lighter on them at all times. For instances such as this.

Liam didn’t ask where he got it because his son wasn’t a pyro nor was he a smoker so he let it go. And then the two were frying up the fish Niall had caught all on his own from the small creek they were camped next to, just the two of them in the great outdoors miles away from civilization.

There was a stiff breeze in the air and the sky was cloudless making it much colder than normal but they both had on thick jumpers and wool socks so there wasn’t too much to chill over, not with Niall’s roaring fire now going.

“Niall, I’m proud of you. And I’m glad we did this, good to get out and have some man to man bonding time.” Liam shoulder hugged his son and saw that the heat from the fire and the almost biting wind wasn’t the only reason his cheeks were a bit pink.

“Thanks dad.” He preened at the praise because he was a daddy’s boy through and through and he would do anything for his dad if asked.

So they stayed like that just talking and Niall regaled more information he had learned earlier that day as they roasted marshmallows to make some delectable smores and Liam told him of the rare but nice times he and his friends would do something like they were, just go out into the country with a tent and a few supplies and kick it.

Then the two were on their backs on a sleeping bag staring at the starry sky, millions of tiny little jewels sewn into the Irish vastness above them and Liam pointed out a few constellations to his son and Niall told him about the Andromeda galaxy and it was peaceful.

Then it became silent and when Liam noticed a soft snore he turned to see Niall had dozed off, he gave a huffing smirk and rolled over rubbing his bare knuckles against the boy’s cheek, “Niall love, get up. Let’s get into the tent before it gets too late.”

The boy grumped and said he’d be fine where he was but then Liam used his soft ‘dad’ voice to coerce him into moving the entire ten feet into the tent where the small lamp shone bright and two sleeping bags with fluffy pillows-neither of them wanted to sleep without one of those-under their heads and the lamp was shut off with a hushed, “Night Ni.”

“Night da.”

And sleep overtook the two.

XXXX

Sleep lasted for a little bit until Liam was stirred in his sleep, he wasn’t a light sleeper and could deal with noises but this one was adamant at rousing him from a rather uncomfortable slumber, in retrospect he thought that bringing that air mattress he had would have worked better, but now it didn’t matter but what did was that something was chattering.

He peeked open his eyes and the half moon gave just enough light that he could see Niall in his sleeping bag and he was shivering. That’s when his father realized how cold it in fact was and peeking through the open flap window he saw that the grass and everything around them had a sparkly sheen of white on it.

First frost of autumn and of course they’re outside. So he hastily got up and automatically missed the cocoon of warmth he exited as he zipped up the remaining window flaps to try and at least keep the breeze out and then pulled out a small electric space heater to warm up the tent as best as possible.

It didn’t really do much but sort of take the edge off and Liam being a good day woke up his son again getting a shivering and stuttered response, “Da-ad?”

“Come on now, in my bag with me, you’re freezing to death.”

Niall only nodded his head and he was surprised that his son was sleeping through being so cold because his lips were paler than usual and hair was stiffer due to the frostiness of their environment but soon he had Niall safely under his arm and Niall brought his own pillow to rest against his father.

Liam felt horrible because his child was shivering and would twitch and he wondered how thin the sleeping bag was and vowed to get a much thicker one in case this happened again. So Liam just held him a bit closer and he thought that the shivers and shakes would stop but they seemed to get worst almost, his body would thrust forward and he’d make this pitiful whimper each time.

He cooed to his son, “Ni love, why are you so cold?”

Niall’s teeth chattered, “D-d-don’t kn-know.”

“What can I do to warm you up? Did you want my jumper?”

Niall shook his head and rolled in his father’s grasp to face him in the half moon lit tent, “The g-guy said that if-if this hap-happened that you shou-should remove your clothes to-to share bo-body heat.”

Liam actually knew that though. Learned it on some survival show he had stumbled across late one night when he couldn’t sleep.

“Okay, so what did you need me to do?”

“Ju-just take our clothes off and pa-pad the sleeping bag with them and wh-when we’re warm enough we put-put them back on.” Niall nodded and let out a shaky breath and you could see the vapor curl from his lips that hadn’t gotten their pink tint back just yet.

“Alright love, come on then.”

So with some rather impressive maneuvering by the both of them there they were, Liam in only his boxers and Niall in his tight white briefs, their sleep pants and jumpers on either side of them making the bag bulk out more and Liam was grateful that there was still so much room for both of them to fit even though Niall was much smaller than he was but almost just as tall, Liam’s bulky muscles holding onto Niall’s lithe frame and it seemed to calm the boy.

“That better now?” He whispered and kissed behind Niall’s ear.

“Mhmm, not as cold.”

And then it became still but every so often Niall would jerk or twitch and more than a few times his small butt would press directly into Liam’s crotch causing something to stir. Remember how that Zayn guy had left Liam with blue balls yet again? Well those balls were going blue again because here was his child, his son, pressing against him and he was getting hard.

Not that he wanted to fuck his son but stimulation is stimulation and he bit his lip trying to will away the increasingly nasty thoughts he had. He wasn’t a incest sort of guy and he sure wasn’t the type of guy to fool around with his own flesh and blood but the horniness he had been harboring for a while was getting to be overwhelming and out of control.

Like an idiot he throbbed his cock that bent from its weird angle and finally straightened out to tent his boxers and rest between Niall’s cheeks through his underwear, a little over six inches long with a thick foreskin housing a few dark blue veins and the head was a light cherry color, the thickness of about three of his fingers, a decent average cock.

He was thankful Niall didn’t notice and he prayed that the two could just fall asleep and this would be done. His prayers went unanswered as Niall pressed extremely hard against his solid cock and he let out a deep moan, “Ohhhh.”

Niall froze in his spot and Liam’s eyes widened because his son completely stopped moving and his breath was coming in unnaturally slow and shaky and after a few moments, something crackling in the air he heard his son’s Irish brogue so quiet in the dark and frost, “Dad?”

“Y-yeah Ni?” He gulped because Niall was pressing back against him and the pressure against his cock felt so fucking good and his dick was being sandwiched between two firm, pale cheeks covered in fabric.

“You-you’re hard.”

Liam nodded and clenched his eyes shut because he didn’t know how this situation was about to pan out but he knows he wasn’t planning on sharing his sleeping bag practically naked with his fourteen year old son and then to get a hard on in the process.

“I know, m’sorry. Just go to sleep okay? It happens with us guys ya know?” Trying to diffuse whatever was going on between them and he was about to force himself to sleep when he heard that same voice, even smaller this time, “Did you want to fuck me? It’s okay if you do.”

That had Liam sitting up fast to place one hand on the ground and Niall, his son, rolled onto his back and looked perplexed and a bit shy, eyes darting from his father’s face down to his naked chest and the man’s nipples got a bit hard at the icy air surrounding them.

“Niall, who taught you to speak like that? How could you ask your own father that sort of thing?”

Niall just shrugged his shoulders, “Well Lou and I have already so I know what it’s like and you’re hard and well, you need to get off don’t you? I know that Zayn guy has been standing you up, I can hear you at night dad. Just wanted to help you s’all.”

Liam couldn’t believe this as he pinched the bridge of his nose, he knew he didn’t like that Louis kid for some reason. That reason now being that his fourteen year old son was having sex way before he ever should and also now that same son was propositioning his own creator with the prospect of fucking him.

Funny this is though that Liam’s cock really firmed up at the thought, not fucking his son, but fucking something in general and then his mind wandered into very dangerous tumultuous territory, thinking of how very tight his son must be and how smooth he was since he hadn’t really gone through puberty yet. His dick throbbed enough to bead out precum to dampen a small spot in his boxers when he felt a smaller hand grip it under the sleeping bag getting a whine to fall from his bearded face.

Niall’s voice a bit more sultry now, “Come on dad, it’s okay. I love you and I know this is technically wrong but I wanna help you. And I like it too, I like being filled. Dad please? I promise I won’t tell anyone.”

Remember that thing about Niall doing anything for his dad? Well this was one thing he’d do too.

“You-you promise you won’t tell anyone love? I could get into real big trouble for this?” He inquired quietly as Niall’s hand was rubbing up and down the length of his cock that was sticking up from his thighs and then he hissed at the contact when dainty fingers slipped it out through the hole in front and started playing with his foreskin, smearing the precum inside it and one finger slipped in between the extra flesh and his cock head and moved around it.

“I promise, just between us.”

Liam’s inner monologue and actual fatherly part of his brain screaming at him that his fourteen year old son was fondling his cock and how dare he entertain the idea of fucking his creation but the horny man part of his brain was saying fuck it, his son offered and what he was doing with the head of his cock felt too good to stop now.

So Liam lay back and Niall seemed to warm up even more as the heat increased in the sleeping bag and also in the tent so that their breaths weren’t as much vapor as before and Liam watch as the black puffy fabric of his sleeping bag moved up and down where Niall’s hand was wrapped around his cock, slowly pumping it up and down making the skin peel back from over his leaking head and the scratch of lining made him shiver.

Then Niall was scooting down until he was a small black lump under the bag and Liam scratched at his beard while moist breath was snaking around his exposed head and inner flesh, even though Niall couldn’t see it was a dark pink color while the head was throbbing in his grip and he felt how his father shuddered in his fist, “Smells good dad.”

Liam had never been told his inner skin smelled good, it has a funny distinct smell, and he was about to thank him or something-what exactly do you do in a situation like that?- but lost all thought when a pair of soft and now much warmer lips wrapped around the exposed head and began to suckle, a rough tongue moving like a wave on the underside of his head while one fist was working his skin back and forth.

Liam let out a huff of breath cause fuck, his son was really good at this, could use some more practice but he was sucking his father’s cock with ease and lapping up all the precum that oozed forth since he was quite the gusher and it’d been so long since someone else had pleased him.

“Niall…” he whispered out and let his head sink back into the pillow while slurping sounds could be heard from the under the sleeping bag and his cock was bathing in warm saliva and wet friction and he clenched his hole to give his own prostate a squeeze making him throb between his son’s lips and then those lips were sliding up and down his shaft, the tongue wrapping around the edge of his torpedo shaped tip and then tickling inside his slit.

He heard a moan and felt the shuddering up through his cock and into his balls and made his son gag and splutter because his hips inadvertently shot up to shove his six and half inch length down his boy’s throat and he felt is spasm around his member then there was a small cough and Niall still jerking off his father, the squish of the spit on his cock, then his blond head of hair popped out with lips slightly puffy and the color back completely.

“Dad, m’so hard now.” And he proved that point by stabbing his father’s side with his cock that was rigid and quivering in his underwear.

“Okay Ni, did you want me to…” trailing off because he wasn’t exactly sure what his son wanted to do.

“Can you finger me open a little? You’re a lot bigger than Lou is.”

Liam felt a sense of pride and felt his ego being stroked, much like his squishy sopping cock was now, but then realized that Louis was only fourteen like his son, not in his thirties and definitely not a man. His father nodded and Niall’s hand was gone from his cock as he rolled onto his side and pulled down his own tight white briefs letting his four inch hairless cock and balls be open in the sleeping bag.

Liam pulled him in tighter to stick his still wet cock between the marble like cheeks of his son’s ass, it was so small and both cheeks could fit in each palm if he wanted as he started to dry hump him, felt the crease give a little and soon the underside of his dick was rubbing against something smooth and winking. His little boy hole.

The man’s larger hand slid against the sharp hip of his son and found purchase on his smaller cock to which the boy whimpered while biting his bottom lip, he felt his son throb in his grip and he toyed with the extra long foreskin he had that protected his pale head. It was a bit like holding a fat marker in his fingers and it was so god damn hard!

His knuckles rubbed against the silky hairless sack while his fingers twisted and pulled on his son’s cock, Niall making small whines and mewls of pleasure while Liam’s cock slipped up and down his open crack and when Liam finally pulled back the extra flesh to completely expose the head he wrapped his fist around it and twisted getting Niall to let out a very hot, sexual sound, “UNGH! Dad!”

“Shhh love, have to be quiet.” He purred into his son’s ear in front of him and continued jacking him off while his own cock was still sliding between the cheeks a bit drier now, the foreskin beginning to pull and peel on its own leaving a few sticky ropes of precum at the cleft of the boy’s ass and connected to his slit.

“Okay Ni, you’re sure you want this? Dad doesn’t want to hurt you now.” Not knowing where calling himself his title came from but he sort of liked it, someone to take care of who loved him unconditionally and ultimately it was fucking hot.

“Mhmm, just be gentle please?” He pondered in a timid voice getting his father to kiss below his ear and pull himself away to take his fingers into his mouth and coat them with his spit. He could taste his son’s innocence, how his flesh was sweet and tangy and saw how Niall looked so small and one arm was working fast over his hairless dick.

His digits now soaked he slipped between Niall’s cheeks were his cock was pulsing and nudging the top of the crack and found the tiniest, glossiest hole he could imagine. He wondered what it would look like and what it would taste like-he loved to eat ass-but maybe that could wait so he circled his two fingers around and hushed Niall to relax and pressed in with a bit of resistance from his son.

“Shhhh baby, relax for dad okay?”

Niall only whimpered and nodded his head and the rim did unlatch from around his fingers as he slowly pumped in and out of his son. He was so unbelievably taut and the heat inside was incredible, he felt every rib and fold of his tunnel as he fingered him open. Every so often he’d feel it quake around him the entrance would squeeze him more getting Niall to whimper once more making Liam’s cock poised to blow and it throbbed in wait to plunder that little tunnel of his.

He fingered open his son with care and love, feeling how Niall would react to when his knuckle or pad of his finger would press against his prostate or how his rim fluttered when he’d twist while going in and out of the passage, the heat in the tent risen so that the two had a thin sheen of sweat on their brows and Niall’s ass was clammy and the sweat he produced helped ease his father’s fingers inside his body.

“Niall, you think you’re ready? I’m about to cum like this.” He asked breathlessly and he knew he wouldn’t be inside his child for very long before he was exploding, filling him up with the very liquid that created him fourteen years prior.

“Mhmm, m’ready dad.” And there was a hiss and a sad tutter from Niall when the stretch to his hole was gone.

Liam spit into his palm and watched as Niall began to furiously beat his own small cock on his side, he couldn’t see him doing it but his arm was going fast and the fabric rustling gave it away, also the clenching of his hole could be felt when Liam’s head would tap against it.

Deeming his cock soaked enough he pushed the foreskin over the head as best he could to ease the slip inside, he lined himself up feeling the grasp of the boy’s hole pulling it in, placed his hand onto Niall’s sharp hip while his other arm propped himself up on his elbow and he sunk in.

Niall gasped as his father opened his tunnel to his cock, the walls and rim having to accommodate his thickness and the foreskin dragged back inside him getting both of them to moan at the sensation. Once Liam’s full balls rested, furry and heavy, against Niall’s satiny cheeks he let his son get used to the stretch of his cock.

“So full dad, you’re so big.” He sounded incredulous and heard the small pained whimpers because anal sex always borders between pain and pleasure however the ends almost always justify the means.

“You okay?” He asked his son in a shaky voice, his dick just begging to release right now because he was in a velvet vacuum and it pulsated around him, so warm and the heat sunk into his tissues while his nerve endings fired off relentlessly.

“Y-yeah. Move. Not gonna last.” He let his head fall back onto the pillow with his small hand stroking his small cock as Liam began to shallowly thrust inside the boy, only pulling out a few inches using his hips to press back in. He felt how his foreskin moved back and forth and how the walls of his child massaged the head of his cock that speared him open and how it gripped his veiny shaft.

“Fuck, so tight.” He muttered and wrapped his bulging arm around his son’s torso to hold him against his fuzzy chest and the trail of hair down his flexing abs tickled Niall’s back as did his beard that scraped against his bare shoulder.

“Hngh, dad.” Niall whined then whispered out while his own little cock was throbbing each time his father entered him, he wasn’t cold anymore, quite the contrary. His father’s muscled stomach and chest pressed flush against his back while his own ‘V’ cut pressed into Niall’s ass and that cock, that meaty weight inside him, pressed against his spot over and over, the underside of it a constant blinding pleasure.

Liam held their bodies close as the muscles in his ass and thighs flexed to fuck his son, smelling his adolescent sweat and the odor of sex as he fucked into him, only pressing in farther and not really pulling out because this was just enough, this was perfect how they fucked. Niall was so small compared to Liam, his hips and torso easily held with one arm and his small feet between Liam’s slightly parted thighs.

“Fuck, m’gonna cum.” Liam moaned out while his hips moved faster and his cock pulled out more so Niall wasn’t as flush against him. He heard the minuscule slaps of damp flesh, his hips and balls hitting Niall’s ass and taint, the quivering breaths his son let out and how his hole and tunnel got tighter while Niall’s pale, sinewy arm moved rapidly jacking himself off.

Me too, me too!” Niall let out in breathy gasps as his body tightened around the cock invading him, felt that coil in his abdomen that meant he was close and Liam’s cock curved just right inside him to give a steady sliding pressure to his prostate while his rim was puffier and more attuned to pleasure.

Then the thrusting became harder and more forceful, “Here it comes!”

Liam was exploding inside his boy, buried completely inside him while his balls drained the heavy load he had, pump after pump of semen shooting to coat and fill Niall, the boy in turn orgasmed as well but he only had a few dribbles of clear liquid escape his slit and catch in his foreskin. He whimpered at the convulsions of his hole and tunnel around the gooey load he was still imbibing and it only made the pressure inside increase as did his pleasure.

Liam growled and huffed through clenched teeth as he finally shot his load into someone and he hadn’t done that in too long, still feeling the burning in his muscles and every synapse of his brain sending fireworks into his bloodstream as more cum filled his son.

Then it started to ebb but his cock still throbbed inside his boy, “Dad are you still cumming in me?” A far off voice came that sounded exhausted and worn.

“Ye-yeah Ni, been a while.”

So they lay there in relative silence, only the sounds of the woods and their heavy breathing to be their company while Liam was still reeling from that nut busting. Then it slowed and eventually he pulled out of the boy, sated, tired, fulfilled and fucked out of his mind.

“Jeeze dad, didn’t know you could cum like that. Will I cum like that when I’m older? And be that big?” He gripped Liam’s soft floppy cock that still stuck out through his boxer hole and the man could only just chuckle and pull Niall onto his chest, “We’ll see love. You warm now?”

He was met with a yawn and Niall’s face rubbing into his bare chest, “Mhmm.”

“Okay, let’s get dressed and go to bed.”

So they did. And when they were comfortable and Niall’s hole stopped leaking out his father’s cum the older kissed his cheek, “Uh Ni? Thanks for that. I know we’re not supposed to do things like that and you won’t tell right?”

He got a nod and a mumbled ‘welcome’ in response.

Liam knew he wouldn’t tell anyone when he woke up with Niall’s lips wrapped around his cock the next morning and the frost still on the ground.


End file.
